


Bad Bad Girl

by evelynIttor



Series: My Spn Pairings Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruby's secret, different meatsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith traps Ruby upstairs when she takes over her meatsuit. She wants to have some fun after she sends Dean Winchester to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bad Girl

Ruby fumed as she floated around the second floor of the house. Lilith had cast her out of her meatsuit and now Lilith got to be downstairs when Dean Winchester died. It wasn't fair, Ruby had been working on the boys for two years and there still ages to go before her final goal was achieved.

If only she could tell them. Alistair, Lilith, even Azazel, if they had known what she knew, if they had the faith that she had, her plans would succeed. There would be no waiting in terrified silence for months or years until Dean broke in Hell. She could led the assault on both sides and she could have a break every demon in the world being after her head.

It was hard to observe the world when she wasn't in a vessel, but Ruby heard Dean's screams. She heard the grumble of the Impala's engine and she heard the whoosh and swish as Lilith came roaring up the stairs at her.

"You are a bad, bad girl." Lilith hissed and Ruby hissed back, her smoke coiling as she pulled herself together, ready to strike out at the other demon.

Lilith was strong. Stronger than Ruby, much much stronger. It only took her a moment to envelope Ruby and pull her away from her spot near the ceiling. Ruby fought back as Lilith pulled her down the hall and into one of the bedrooms, she struggled as Lilith forced her down and inside the little girl.

"No!" Ruby screamed with the little girl's mouth. She watched as the black smoke struck down like lightening, disappearing into the mouth of the little girl's mother.

The woman smiled and as she reached for her daughter, her eyes went white for a second. "Oh poor little Ruby, her boyfriend's going to be sad. He won't want to do anything for ages."

"You don't know anything, bitch!" Ruby lashed out with her little girl fists and tried to smoke out. Lilith clapped her hand over Ruby's tiny mouth and she was stuck there, stuck inside this little girl with Lilith towering over top of her.

"Such grown-up language for such a little girl." Lilith tutted. "I'm all grown-up. If anyone in here's a little bitch, it's you."

"Fuck you, let me out!" Ruby bit Lilith's hand. 

Lilith's eyes turned white again. "I told you to watch your language. Little Sammy's not going to know what to do with you." She grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and heaved the tiny body up and over her lap. "You know what happens to nasty little girls?"

Ruby shuddered as Lilith ripped the back of her dress, her nails not sparing the skin on Ruby's legs or back.

"They get punished." Lilith's hand came down on Ruby's bum, weighted by her demon strength. Ruby tried to tell herself it was fine, she'd had worse, she'd been tortured in Hell by the best and the brightest, she could withstand this.

But something about the little girl at the back of her mind screaming her head off was hard to ignore. Ruby thrashed under Lilith's tight grip and tried to twist away and Lilith struck her again, her hand falling like hot brand across Ruby's thighs.

Lilith hummed along as she struck Ruby again and again. It wasn't a spanking, not with the pain of her demon strength and the occasional deep scratch from her nails. This was a beating, as sloppy and painful as it was. There was no elegance or order to it, just pain and control. 

"Do you understand you bad bad little girl?" Lilith asked as her brought her fist down on Ruby's kidneys again and again. "Now you know what happens to little girls' when they're naughty. Will you be good now? "

Ruby bucked hard under the hand keeping her pinned in Lilith's lap. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"Aw." Lilith stopped her rain of strikes, but her next movements made Ruby feel cold down to the heart she was borrowing . "Did you wet yourself? Or are you just happy to see me?" She kept Ruby pinned down hard and her fingers crept between Ruby's legs, feeling the soaked fabric of her underwear.

The screaming and crying little girl inside told Ruby that yes, she had peed in her underwear and party dress. She hadn't meant to, but she'd gotten a few minutes to herself between Lilith leaving and Ruby coming in and the fear and anger and everything, they'd all come rushing out of her. Her little body wasn't old enough yet, there was happy to see someone feelings making her wet with desire. Just pissing herself in fear.

Ruby remembered Hell. She remembered people, demons, touching her and breaking her apart. She didn't shy away from pain, she killed people, but this time she couldn't do it. Ruby forced the little girl down, buried her mind away and separated it from her body. Whatever happened tonight, as long as Ruby was in her body, she wasn't going to remember what happened to her.

As Lilith pulled apart her underwear, the seams ripping under her strength, Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and wished she could escape too.


End file.
